


A Decade of Loving You

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: tiny tour fics [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Dan Howell, Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slow Sex, Smut, Top Phil Lester, love making, they are sappy fucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Phil remembers the first time he wished Dan happy Birthday, 9 years ago. he remembers wanting to kiss him but being 300 miles away and barely even his friend, only to now be in bed with him in a hotel in Poland and wanting to make sweet love to him





	A Decade of Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> just to clear it up, phil started talking to dan june 2nd 2009, but the first time he noticed him was January 2009 so like nine and a half years ago meaning dan was still 17 so he's 10 years older now

The early morning sun in Poland was a light goldish color, cascading over the off white walls of the hotel room and laying beautifully on Dan’s still, sleeping form. Phil had gotten up early, like he normally did, going to the bathroom, checking twitter, seeing all the birthday messages to Dan and even texts from his relatives wishing Dan a happy birthday through him.

He sat up in their bed, looking down at the beautiful 27 year old man that he was with, remembering the first birthday they had spent together, but not really together.

 

* * *

  
  
_1 Direct Message sat at the top of his twitter feed._  
_@danisnotonfire : hi, i’m going out with friends for my birthday sorry if i don’t respond to you, i’ll be back later if you want to talk to me XD_

_@amazingphil : RAWR HAPPY BIRTHDAY XD i hope you have a wonderful day and yes i’d love to talk to you later! Can i skype you and sing you happy birthday or would that be weird?_

_Dan didn’t reply, probably already out with friends and having a good time while Phil sat in his bedroom at his parents house, alone with his thoughts thinking of the cute brown haired emo who had been messaging him for year. He’d always seen the comments, he’d told him they’d probably make good friends sometime back in January, only to now think he was cute and wishing he’d been his friend sooner._

_@danisnotonfire : i would love to! Holy fuck! Best birthday present ever!! I’m dannyfire on skype if you want to add me, i’ll be back at 9_

_He couldn’t kick the giddy smile off his face, he was going to talk face to face, well almost, to Dan for the first time. He ran and hopped in the shower, washing his hair and coming out to blow dry and straighten it as best as he could. He wore his nicest shirt and waited by his laptop for 9pm to roll around._

_Dannyfire is online_

_He hit call before he could even think to breath and listened to the classic skype music ring out for a few seconds till Dan appeared on his screen. A big smile, glowing brown eyes and what looked like tears on his cheeks._

_“Hey what’s wrong? It’s your birthday you can’t cry?” Phil cheered lifting his laptop up and pulling it in closer to his face._

_“I’ve dreamed about talking to you for so long I can’t believe this is happening, they’re embarrassing happy tears, don’t worry.” Dan said with a sniffle, wiping his eyes one last time and breathing deeply to calm down._

_“Well, I’m flattered but I promised you a birthday song, did I not?”_

_They talked for hours that night, more than they had ever talked on MSN or in DM’s. Phil met his dog, his little brother who stumbled in to borrow a guitar for a game of guitar hero, Dan’s mom came through to give him one last birthday kiss before she went to bed and a huge part of Phil wished he could have done that too._

_He was cuter in person, his little 18 year old body was to die for and his face was adorable, his voice was sweet and kind and his personality was something that could create world peace. Phil felt like he won the lottery, he’d found someone who was completely wonderful._

_They logged off at about half one in the morning, leaving Phil alone in his room with a smile, a thought that this guy was going to change his world, and the feeling of something new._

* * *

 

Now, Dan was lying on his back, an arm thrown over his head that was once wrapped around Phil before he got up, and his whole chest on show. Phil slid back down the pillows and cuddled into Dan. This was the 9th birthday he’d spent with him. He was now exactly 10 years older than he was when Phil first started talking to him.

In those 10 years he’d managed to go from subscriber, to friend, to the love of his life and the only person he’d ever want to spend this life with. His companion, his partner, his lover. His.

He couldn’t resist kissing him, all over his chest, up his neck and to his cheek. Kissing his lips finally and waking Dan up fully.

“Good morning dibs.” he spoke in a groggy voice, his breath smelling like sleep, a smell most people would think was gross but something Phil had come to be comforted by when he woke up.

Phil kept kissing him. His chin, cheeks, forehead, ears, his collarbones, both shoulders, down one arm and up the other, all ten fingers, and his whole stomach. Dan giggled the whole time, asking what the fuck he was doing.

Phil lifted his leg and threw it over Dan to sit on him lightly, reaching out and interlocking their fingers, and looked Down at the lightly sleepy and beautiful man that was underneath him. The first time he’d done this, Dan had been so tiny and almost fragile, he looked up at him with nerves and want, but this time it was so different. He was larger, he’d filled out well in the 9 years and he was so much more in love, content and happy with everything they had.

Phil started to blubber a little bit, his bottom lip shaking. “I love you so much. I’ve loved you since we hung up on skype nine years ago today. I remember your mom coming in to kiss you goodnight and being jealous that I couldn’t wrap you in my arms and do the same. I’ve spent nine birthdays loving you and I want to spend nine million more showing you that I love you.” the tears finally leaving his eyes, dripping down his cheeks and falling off his chin to Dan’s stomach.

“Come here you fucking dork.” Dan said, pulling him down and wrapping his big strong arms around him. “I love you too.”

Phil kissed him on the mouth again, lightly and loving. Pecking his lips against Dan’s in a playful way till he was starving for more. Running his hands through Dan’s soft curls while Dan’s hands roamed his whole body.

Dan breaking away from this kiss, to let Phil kiss down his neck, “I didn’t expect to be having lovey dovey sex today.”

“You’ll get the kinky stuff later when we don’t have a show in a few hours.” Phil whispered into his neck, blowing over the wet spots that were once kisses.

Dan moaned in response, loving being treated like a king on his birthday.

“If I top now will you be good to go again later tonight?” Phil asked, kissing down Dan’s body.

“Oh yeah, I’ve got nowhere to be till Saturday, fuck me up Daddy.” Phil knew the tone was a joke, and Dan would have never normally said that, but he still sat straight up with a look that screamed ‘I’ll leave if you keep that up’.

“Shit, sorry I’ll be good.”

“Good. Pass me the lube?” he asked, watching Dan lean over to the bag on his night table and fish out a small bag of lube.

It was one hell of a time trying to get that lube to where they are now, having not brought it to Russia for reasons they rather not discuss, and having Bryony agree to sneak one into Germany so they didn’t have to be seen buying some in a random country. It was a fucking journey.

Phil stationed himself at the end of the bed, motioning with his hands for Dan to turn around. He did so, pushing his ass up into the air a bit and waiting for Phil to get started.

He poured the lube onto his fingers, warming them before running one over his hole, watching it pucker at the contact and smiling. He loved sex with Dan, and everytime they did, it was wonderful.

He slowly fingered Dan, rubbing two fingers against his prostate while Dan pushed his face against the pillows harder, moaning into them to muffle the sound. Phil finally kissed him on his one butt cheek, pulling his fingers out and asking him if he was ready.

Times like this, where he was so madly in love with Dan, and the only thing on his mind was Dan’s pleasure, he forgot about himself until he was pumping lube over his leaking cock.

“Get up here and lie down, I’m going to ride you.” Dan said, his arousal taking over and making him more bossy than normal.

Phil smiled and obliged, taking a moment to kiss Dan before lying down with his head against the pillows. Dan climbed on top of him, reaching behind himself and gliding Phil into him. Throwing his head back with his back slightly arching to the feeling of taking all of Phil.

Finally, leaning down to reconnect their lips together while gliding his hips forward. He was never one to need stimulation on his dick to get off, Phil pounding into him was typically enough.

He was practically lying on top of Phil now, running one hand up into his hair and and other onto his cheek while he kissed him. Soft and sweet, longing kisses between moans and deep breathing while Dan rode him and Phil slightly bucked forward. A rhythm they’d come to be used to years ago.

Dans grip in his hair got tighter, and Phil pulled him closer. Wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist and holding him while he fucked up into him. Dan whispering about being close into Phil’s mouth before tightening on his cock.

Phil felt the familiar warmth gather in his stomach, letting him know he’d be there soon too. Dan started to move faster, breaking away from the kiss to lean his head on Phils shoulder, his mouth open wide, moans slipping out and his hot breath on Phil’s ear.

Phil came first, grunting and sputtering up into him, sending Dan over the edge with him. His high pitched moans turning into nothing but heavy breathing while his body twitched over Phil’s. His hand that was once on Phils cheek had moved to his chest, gripping him hard and leaving a few nail marks on his pecks.

“I love you.” he finally said once his breathing was leveling out, laying kisses to Dan’s shoulder as soon as he could.

“I love you too.” Dan said, lifting his hips and allowing Phil to fall out of him before cuddling back into Phil. “What a good way to enter my twenty-eighth year.”

**Author's Note:**

> and yes 28th year is correct, he's 27, but entering his 28th year


End file.
